


Pretty woman

by extremlykinky1512



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dehumanization, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Graphic Description, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slut Shaming, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremlykinky1512/pseuds/extremlykinky1512
Summary: Inspired by a darker version of the movie pretty woman. What if Harry needed directions when he was in Diagon Alley. It is 2 years after the war. Draco has spent 1 month in Azkaban and has to spend his probation of the next 5 years without magic and with none of his family money or possessions. With no friends left and pretty much everyone hating him his only chance was to sell blowjobs in Diagon Alley but the business is getting harder and harder as not even revenge sex pays his rent any longer. Until War hero "the golden boy" Harry Potter gets lost and needs some help - and what if that so called golden boy isn't so golden after all that's happened.Please read the tags. Also note that english is not my native language and please be aware that this work is still in progress. Not all the tags are filled in the beginning but the will be and also most of them will be quite graphic. So don't like don't read.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Harry has been wandering the streets for ages now. He had left the reopening party at the Weasly’s shop early as he could not stand all the happy and cheerful people around. It has been two years but for Harry Potter, war-hero, golden boy, the pure good it felt like he never woke up from a bad dream. The war had changed him and he could not stand all this anymore. There was nothing to be happy about, so many people died. He had even killed himself. He was not the same anymore. He was not a boy anymore. He was not the good guy anymore. And Harry Potter was definitely not a hero. 

-

Draco has been working the streets for ages now. After the war he lost everything. At first he thought people would have mercy on him that maybe they would see that he was just a boy, a scared boy that feared for his life and his familys life that he had actually tried to help the light side. He did help Potter at his mansion when they got caught after all and actually he really did not try very hard to stop Potter or kill Dumbledore. You could say that he made some but decisions in his life though and that he wasn’t the nicest guy around schooldays. But did he deserve a five year sentence in Azkaban? Somehow he had managed to get probation but one month in Azkaban had changed him. He was different now. He was wandless, poor and friendless now. He was a street whore at Diagon Alley now. And Draco Malfoy was definitely desperate. 

-

Somehow Harry had managed to get lost when he started to wander around to get a free head and a blank mind. He had wanted to walk back to the hotel that actually wasn’t too far away from the party but what started as simply walking and trying to free his mind turned into running and screaming inside to make all the voices inside shut up. So somehow Harry had managed to get lost and he was in Diagon Alley. Harry looked around to find his way back. He actually asked some of the last few wizards and witches on the streets for directions but they were not really helpful. Then Harry saw something that caught his eyes. A few witches in a back alley dressed very let’s call it different. Harry was standing there under the Hood of his cloak staring in their directions. Some of the witches moved a little around trying to gain his attention buy mumbeling arousing sentences but Harry wasn’t that much into that kind of business. He wanted to leave when a woman with long blonde hair and heavy make-up walked straight up to him. “Are you lost – honey?” Harry freezed in place like he was hit by a curse. He knew that voice even if it was slightly higher pitched and sounded a little horse he knew that voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere. “Malfoy?” he asked unable to move unable to barely recognize that face under all that paint in this dark alley at 4 o’clock in the morning. But still he was sure. It wasn’t really a question. Harry saw the confusion and the embaresmment in his grey eyes. Yes it was him. He threw back the hood of his cloak to get a better view and looked Malfoy straight in the eyes. Yes it was him even if his face was painted with tonnes of make up und grief and desperation, cheap false hair falling over his shoulders and body thin no not thin boney, no starving – it was him that hooker was Draco Malfoy. 

-

“Potter.” Draco stated. “By Merlin, what are you even doing here at 4 o’clock in the morning in Diagon Alley?” Potter looked at Malfoy for what seemed like hours before he stated: “Actually I got lost after leaving a party and I can’t find me hotel anymore.” Draco could not stop a smirk approaching his lips. “Of course. The golden boy got lost in a dark alley at night and needs directions. Never thought of a using a charm for that Potter? Location charm? You do know how to use magic or where you really that bad at school?” Harry stared at him eyes darkening a bit. “I do not know the address so no I can not use a location charm, I haven’t been there before. I only know the name. It is a new hotel it’s called the Owl’s Inn do you happen to know how to get there?” Dracos smile widened. “Oh of course I know, Darling! For two galleons.” “Excuse me? He can’t ask money for this kind of information!”, Harry says slightly confused. “Of course I can after all I know where it is. And your talking to me probably costs me a blowjob or two. Really Potter your presence scares of customers. So you either pay me or else you know I will get back to business somewhere else and you can wander off until one of your friends finds you.” Harry sighed. “Fine” and took out 15 galleons of his cloak. “ Here you look like your starving. For your time and loss of probably 2 blowjobs this should be enough.” Draco laughed dryly. “For that amount of money Potter I will show you the way myself. Besides you are probably to dumb to follow my directions and find the way on your own. I have to make sure you get what you payed for!” Harry just shrugged and put on the hood of his cloak again. “Whatever Malfoy.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were walking quietly for a few minutes before Harry broke the uncomfortable silence. “Draco…what exactly happened to you. I mean how… why did you…” Draco laughed dryly. “Seriously? Cut the crap Potter you know exactly what happened to me.” Malfoy stopped walking looking almost hatefully at he former enemy. Harry looked back at him just a little confused maybe even concerned. He wanted to say something but Draco was faster. “You don’t know do you? I mean you never came to my trials but I just assumed as the golden sunny whatsoever big hero he had to know what’s going on. Merlin, I even thought most of it was somehow your idea.” Harry just shook his head slightly. “Look, I was kind of a mess after the war. I lost so many dear friends and everything was just too much for me I had to have some time for myself so I left the country. I testified for you over an owl though, told the ministry that you don’t deserve the same sentence as the other death eaters but to be honest I did not really focus on what happened to you exactly. When I came back a year ago no one ever mentioned you and I didn’t see you around so I kind of assumed you did the same, start a new life somewhere else. I didn’t think of something like this…” Draco looked like he had been slapped. “Oh yeah right started a new life, after one month spending in Azkaban and probation for the next 5 years without magic, or money or friends. Right Potter, that’s how you start a new life living happily ever after somewhere new. You want to know how I ended up this way. Well after I finished my sentence in Azkaban, after they stripped me from all my belongings and took my wand, I tried to find a job, begged for the kind of jobs squibs do but you know what: apparently everyone hates former death eaters and Slytherin’s so no-one was willing to help me out. But people were willing to pay me to come all over my face for revenge, seen me on my knees and pushing me into the wall while fucking me hard. So guess what at some point I just happened to be desperate enough to do that instead of starving and I kept going because I had to pay the rent and buy clothes to not freeze to death either so let’s just say I choose this life instead of dying alone in the streets.” Draco looked a little furious while he spat those words at Harry -whose expression changed from confusion to worry. “Draco… I…” he tried to say but Draco just cut him off and kept walking. “No, don’t Draco me Potter, we never where friends. It wasn’t your fault what happened to me, let’s just get you to your hotel so I can get back to business.” 

They kept walking in silence for the rest of the time. Harry was a little worried about Draco and started to study him even harder. He was wearing long over knee Boots, they were broken on and badly fixed as well as most of his sloppy and cheap clothes. The wig he was wearing was also extremely cheap and looked like it had been worn one too many times. Malfoy was unmorally thin he looked like he was half death. Some of his skin showed light bruises that he tried to hide under cheap make up. He looked awful. Before Harry could think of what he could possibly say Draco stopped right in front of him. “There you go the Owls Inn. Good bye Potter.” With that Draco turned around to walk back where he came from. “Wait.” Malfoy did. “What do you want Potter, fancy a fuck now? You want revenge for the time back at Hogwarts and want to mark me with your come while you tell me that I am a cheap slut? Come one I don’t have all day. Some people have to work for their money.” Harry frowned. Then he asked. “ How much do you earn a night?” Draco laughed and came closer to him. “The whole night you say? 300 galleons but Potter a hotel like the owl’s Inn is not really the kind that would let a former death eater inside you know. ” Harry just laughed. “Come on Malfoy, I am Harry Potter. They let me take in whoever I want. But if you are so worried here, take my cloak they won’t see you then.” Draco eyed the cloak for a moment before taking it. He put the hood deep over his face before following Harry inside. 

Of course Potter would want a go on him. Why did he even think for just one minute that maybe this would be different. He was too proud to say it out loud but he had somehow hoped that Potter would offer him help that he would maybe care just a little bit. Draco wanted to smack himself in the face, hard. Just for hoping for one second. The hotel was so luxurious. Draco gasped for a second. He had almost forgotten how beautiful a room could look. Harry went to the front desk to get the keys to the suite that he had reserved and Draco followed him silently. When Potter opened the door for them even Malfoy was impressed. It was the most breathtaking suite he had ever seen. It was remarkable. When the door closed behind Harry Draco took of the cloak. “ So let’s get straight to business shall we? Where do you want me?” Harry just picked up the cloak and put it into a closet. “Are you hungry? We can order whatever you want to the suite.” Draco just shook his head. “That is not what you are paying me for. I am a professional. Just get it over with. I have condoms if you want to fuck me or you have to use a protection charm – obviously I can’t do that. Also I don’t kiss. “ Harry sat down on a big sofa and looked at Malfoy. “ I am hungry and I am ordering food now. And Draco this is exactly what I am paying you for so you should order something too.” The blonde man just shrugged his shoulders. “Fine, I’ll take whatever you are getting.” He just said and sat down on the floor. Harry just nodded and with the wave of his wand note formed itself on a piece of paper flying out of the room like an owl. “The food shouldn’t take too long. So tell me when you earn 300 galleons, why do you look like you are starving and your clothes… Draco why are you dressed like this?” Draco eyed him annoyed. “Seriously Potter? You know getting revenge on my does not pay that good most of the time. If I am lucky I get a few blowjobs a night or maybe one quick fuck in the alley. And the clothes – it is degrading and humiliating that’s what people want, that’s all they are paying for. But if you don’t like them. I’ll just take them off for you the customer is the master after all.” Draco said mockingly while taking off his clothes revealing his skinny body and black lace panties and Bra. 

That is where Harry cracked. His eyes turned dark and with the swing of his wand Draco was lifted to the air unable to breath. “ You think this is a game Malfoy? You want to play Master and poor little boy with me like you did with him? He killed my parents, my friends, innocent people and you helped him! You think you had it hard because you spent a month in prison for what you did? You have no idea what pain means, what loss means you are just a coward selling yourself like you always did! Hiding behind excuses that you have no other choice. You are weak and I should watch you die right here in front of me. No one would miss you. Just another whore that died who cares? I would like to see that you know. I would like to see you fighting for your life and I would really like to see the look on your face when you finally realize there is nothing you can do to stop me. You think I paid you to fuck this poor excuse for a body? You are pathetic, you look like hell and smell like cheap perfume who would actually want you?” Tears swelled up in Dracos, the lack of oxygen was showing in his features already. He looked like he was passing out any moment when there was a knock on the door. The sound seem to distract Harry and he let go. Draco fell to the floor coughing hysterically and gasping for air. “Leave it in the corridor I will pick it up myself” Harry said loud enough to be heard outside. He shot Draco one hateful look before standing up to catch the food. Draco stayed on the floor to afraid of what to expect from the dark haired wizard he thought he knew. This wasn’t Harry Potter. Hero of a nation, always goody good boy Potter who saved the fucking day just by being Potter. No this wasn’t the boy he knew from school. Sectum Sempra, blood and pain all around him, hateful looks and nasty comments. This wasn’t Potter? Maybe it was. Draco was confused and he was scared. “What are you doing? Stand up you useless slut and take a seat. I have a proposition for you.” Draco did as instructed. “And what would that be, Potter? If you didn’t pay me for some sick revenge sex and not to just chitchat for old times sake what are you going to propose to me?” Harry smirked. “ I offer you a life. You are already selling yourself without getting enough to properly live your pathetic little life.” Draco just laughed. “Seriously Potter? You almost killed me just moments ago! You think I am fucking stupid?” Harry just lifted the cover over the food and casually took a bite of a chicken leg. “Actually I think you are a coward and desperate, not stupid but maybe that you are too. After all you did follow me in here and even after this little incident you did not try to run from me once so far.” Draco laughed coldly. “ Oh so that’s what happened to your little weasle girl huh, Potter? Did your girlfriend run away because you are…” Harry slapped him hard, without warning. “Don’t you dare talk about her. From now on you will call me sir or master. This was your idea after all wasn’t it Malfoy. This is what you wanted. You need a new lord to serve because you are a pathetic little coward. You will not disrespect me any longer. I give you this offer and only once. Get on your knees like the useless slut that you are and bow before your master and take my generous offer. I will give you back a life to live under my command and rules. If you refuse my offer you can go back to that pathetic excuse for a living and starve to death knowing that I will make it impossible for you to every get out of your misery. So what will it be Malfoy?” Draco hesitated for a moment stunned by Harrys words and the slap. It wasn’t the first time someone had slapped him, it wasn’t even the first time somonis tried to kill him. But it this was new no actually this reminded him of something – of someone - it reminded him of the dark lord. What was Potter up to what was he supposed to do know. Did he even have a choice? Right know it did not seem to matter what he did – Potter would make his life a living hell either way. Or he would probably kill him either way. So Draco did what he always did, trying his best to safe his life. He got on his knees before Harry and bowed his head. “ Thank you for your kind offer, master. I will do whatever satisfies you.” His body was trembling slightly and Draco could barely stop the tears from freely running down his cheeks. Strong hands grabbed his chin and he was forced to look into cold unforgiving green eyes. “Of course you will.” Potter said coldly. “Now take a seat and start eating, the food is getting cold.” 

Harry and Draco sat silently next to each other eating the delicious food before them. But Draco was not able to appreciate the taste. He hadn’t eaten in two days his hunger was almost painful but right know he was terrified. Almost as terrified as he used to be when he was around the dark lord back in the times where he used to be a death eater. After they had finished eating Harry stood up an looked at Draco. “You look pathetic. Take that off and take a shower and don’t you dare put these disgusting and filthy clothes back on. You can sleep on the sofa. Tomorrow I will get you appropriate clothes. I will get a document ready for you I want you to sign it after you showered. I am going to bed know. I will see you tomorrow then.” Draco just nodded. When Harry turned around to walk over to the bedroom Draco dropped his panties and took of the bra. He went to bathroom to take a long warm shower. Was this really happening to him? When he came back out of the room Harry was nowhere to be seen. Wrapped in a towel Draco sat down on the sofa. He noticed a paper lying on the table where moments ago tasty dishes had been. Draco did not read what the contract said it didn’t matter. Like always he had no choice. He took the feather that was next to the paper on the table and signed the contract with his blood. After he had signed the contract pure pain shot true his arm. He took a look at his dark mark. Right under it a scar had formed: HP and a little lightning. Once again he body was marked.

Draco had fallen asleep after a long time that seemed like hours. He felt so helpless. Why did this happen to him what did he do to deserve this. He knew. Harry was right he was a coward. Always had been always will be and now he was going to be a slave to a dark lord again. 

-

Harry woke up early in the morning. He had slept for probably only two hours maybe three. The first thing he did was taking a look at his whore. With a smile on his face he saw the lightning scar and his initials. He licked his lips this was going to be the perfect revenge. For a moment regret shot through him while he watched Draco sleep so peacefully. No he deserved this. Draco Malfoy was a monster, a coward. He was the reason for so many deaths. He deserved this. The black haired man turned around and without making a sound he disappeared. He went to grimmold place first ordered Kreacher to get everything he needed for his new servant. And afterwards he did some work, mainly answering letters. This was his life now. He didn’t really become an auror like he always wanted to be. Well he did but he actually did not work as one. He worked as Harry Potter – Hero of a nation. He smiled for cameras used products he got for free or even got payed for and told people what they wanted to hear. In newspaper interviews, the radio or TV. He simply was a celebrity like he had always been. Only know he did not try to run from it any longer he did what people expected from him ignoring the darkness that was consuming him from the inside. He was Harry Potter, a hero, the golden boy, the good man. 

-

Draco woke up late in the afternoon. His back hurt like hell and he was a little hungry already. On the table next to him was a not and a little package. The note said Draco was supposed to get dressed for dinner this afternoon with Harry, he was going to pick him up. In the lobby at 8 pm and he was free to do whatever he pleased in the meantime. Draco should be happy. But he wasn’t especially when he saw what was inside the package.

_

At 8 pm Harry entered the lobby of the hotel. He spotted Draco right away. He was sitting in an armchair far away from the main desk and Harry smiled. Draco was wearing Gryffindor red lace underwear that could almost be seen through a thin almost seethrough short Red dress. The dress was embroidered with a gold pattern. Draco was wearing black socks with suspenders and black high heels. He didn’t look like a cheap whore anymore. He looked like an expensive whore now. A thin black cloak with a little hood was barely able to cover Draco’s body and outfit. But the hood gave him the only cover that he would get. He was able to hide his face. But his body Harry would show off. Even if it wasn’t in good shape just jet. Harry walked over to Draco. “You almost look stunning. Though the perfect clothes can not cover your imperfect body it was the best I could do. Now be a doll and accompany me to dinner darling.” Harry said mockingly. All Draco did was standing up and taking Harrys offering arm like a good girl. Draco had probably never felt more embarrassed in his life than right now. Harry grabbed Malfoys arm hard. “ I could not hear your thank you for the new clothes Malfoy. It might be a little loud in hear so maybe you should speak up a little.” Draco bowed his head and with a clear voice he said. Thank you for the beautiful clothes Master, I am sorry that I can’t make them look as good as they should look.” With a smile Harry started to walk out of the hotel with Draco. “ That is a good girl.”

Harry took Draco to Grimmold place where Kreacher had prepared a tasteful dinner for them both. The dark haired man had Draco strip out of the cloak and the dress right after they arrived and he made draco sit on the floor to eat while Harry was watching him to whole time how the blonde male struggled to eat his food properly on the floor. He was shivering a bit. Harry had made sure that Kreacher would not make one simple fire in the whole place. After dinner Draco was in for another surprise. Harry was showing him his new home. 

Kreacher had prepared everything his master had wished for during the day. Harry took Draco to his bedroom first. At the floor right at the end of Harrys bed was a metal cuff attached to the floor for Draco. And next to the bad was a metal cage with a small blanket and one little pillow. For when Draco was good. Afterwards Harry led Draco downstairs to the Dungeons for when Draco was bad. Malfoy could not believe what he was seeing this wasn’t a life it was a prison, probably worse than Azkaban. Harry looked at Draco and licked his lips. “Now Malfoy are you going to be a good whore or do have to punish you on your first day?” Draco got on his knees on the cold floor of the Dungeon. “I will be good master I promise.” Harry just laughed and turned around leaving Draco on the cold floor. For two hours Draco didn’t dare to stand up unsure what he was supposed to do. He was cold so shivering slightly he went back upstairs to Harrys bedroom. Potter was already asleep. The cage was locked and Draco was so cold. How bad would it be if he would crawl into the huge bed just for a few minutes to get warm. No Potter would probably kill him for that. He could not risk that. Slowly Draco was lying down on the floor next to the bed still shaking. “What do you think you are doing?” Draco yelped slightly “ I am sorry master I wasn’t sure what to do I thought.. I am sorry … I” Harry just cut him off. “Get in bed Malfoy. It’s freezing I don’t want you catching a cold.” 

Draco was confused he just stood their shivering unable to do anything. “Don’t make me repeat myself Malfoy or you will regret it!” Harry said in a much darker voice and Draco immediately moved and slipped under the blanket. And he drifted off to sleep so easily with a full stomach and finally a warm and cozy feeling. 

Draco woke up after a few hours of a nice comfortable sleep. It was early, still dark outside. But something had changed he wasn’t warm anymore. The blanket was missing and his body was wet and cold. He tried to move but then he realized he was pinned down by massive hands. “Good morning slut” Draco felt a wet tongue licking over his body. His Bra was gone. Sharp teeth were sinking into his sensitive skin around his nipple. “Did you sleep well?” Draco was unable to understand what was happening. Was this a dream? Slap. A hard slap woke him up for good. “I asked you a question slut.” “Yes I did.” Slap. Draco was paralyzed. “Master. I am sorry. Yes I did, Master.” Fingers wandered over his body and Draco felt more used than ever before. Without a warning Potter ripped Dracos panties aside and entered him in one painful motion. Draco was a whore alright but he never fucked unprepared. And it hurt like hell. “Scream for me slut. I want to hear you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first real chapter of this story. There will be more porn in the next chapters. It will also get more graphic in the next chapters. To be continued soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal. That was the first thing he felt. Like a hard slap in the face, daggers in his chest and a choking hand around his neck. He could not breath, he could not cry he could not say anything. Then real pain shot through him like a lightning. White pure pain from his bottom and a real slap in his face and a real hand around his neck and real daggers – no his chest was fine but it hurt. “I said scream.” But Draco couldn’t. He couldn’t give him the satisfaction. Of course it hurt and he did not expect it but really he was a hooker after all this was what he was here for. His body was screaming for it to stop but his mind went black like it always did when he slept with someone. He focused on the spot Harry was occasionally hitting deep inside him during his brutal paste. Draco ignored the blood from his ripped entrance, the slaps in his face and the cruel voice that told him all the bad things that he already knew. This was nothing he couldn’t handle. This was business this was – crack. He heard the familiar sound of bones cracking and for a moment he was unsure of what exactly happened. Then he felt it and finally he did scream. Like bloody hell screamed. 

-

When Harry woke up early in the next to Draco Malfoy he was confused. After putting together the events of the last night he remembered the pathetic feeling of being too hard on the man. Harry had allowed Malfoy of all people to sleep in his bed. Not only his bed. Ginny’s bed. They had picked it out together last year. Before she had left him. Could you really say she left him. She kind of did but actually Harry had built a brick wall of cold stone around him. He had driven her away with all he could and after months of taking it and understanding she finally didn’t anymore. She had begged him to get help and work this out somehow but Harry just didn’t talk to her anymore until one night she left and he did nothing to stop her and he did nothing to get her to come back. Of course he loved her. He had loved her for ages now but that wasn’t the point. Everyone he loved died or got hurt. So why bother to fix this it wasn’t worth the time. But letting Draco Malfoy sleep in that bed that is love had slept in with him – that was something he had to fix. This was worth his time.

Harry could not stand how weak he had been. What was he thinking letting that traitor in his bed and not making him sleep on the floor or the cage where he belonged. He was soft, he was weak. And where has it brought him before. His parents died, Sirius died, Remus and Tonks died, Snape died, Dumbledore died – and it was all because the great golden boy and big hero was not strong enough to protect them. Fred died, Mad eye died, Cederic died … he could go on and on. He was soft, he was weak. It brought him to a path of death and loss and it was all Malfoys fault. Malfoy helped to kill Dumbledore, Malfoy let the death eaters into Hogwarts, Malfoy tried to stop him from destroying the Horocruxes. Malfoy has been a brat in school, he tried to make his life a living hell. He almost killed Katie Bell – he almost killed Ron. He was a coward a weak traitor. Harry had killed Voldemort. Harry has destroyed the dark side. And really who knows how many more he had killed during the war. He had always hid behind light curses to not harm anyone – weak, pathetic, soft. But during a war even a Expelliarmus can decide over life and death. Harry Potter was a killer, Harry Potter was a murderer and it was all Draco Malfoys fault. 

The dark haired wizard let his gaze wander over the peaceful sleeping one of the blonde man. He looked cozy and warm and even a little happy. His face was warmed by a light smile, his blonde hair looked almost angelic – how it framed his peaceful gaze. Draco Malfoy looked like he was in heaven and Harry Potter was going to change that. 

First Harry took away the blanket to get a better few on his target. To his surprise Draco did not put his clothes back on last night, like he had assumed. There he laid in suspenders and a Gryffindor red lace thong. His cock had slipped out of then slightly at the side and Harry almost tenderly tucked it back in. A soft moan and a little twitch was the only reaction Draco gave. Harrys gaze wandered higher to the useless red lace Bra. Harry had just given it to Malfoy to humiliate him even more. There was no use for it so he took it off. He looked at Malfoys flat chest and stomach and it made him sick. He looked at the bruises over his whole body. The ones he had already seen on him the night before when they met for the first time since the war. Harry traced them with his fingertips. Light blue and green and yellow. Almost like a painting. It made him mad. It made him furious. He wanted to be the one to paint Malfoy in beautiful colors. He wanted to be the one to make him hurt. He wanted to taste them, feel them. Harry began to lick the sensitive skin almost tenderly, softly at the beginning. Soft moans of pleasure came from the sleeping body below him – the soft cock in the lace panties slightly twitching. How dare he enjoy this.

Draco Malfoy started to shiver slightly under Harry Potter when his licks became rougher and turned to bites of hate and lust. He wanted to make him hurt and it felt so good so right – Harry Potter was rock hard in his Pyjama pants. ”Good morning slut” Harry said still tracing the bruises and newly made bite marks with his tongue. He was almost painfully aroused when he took one Dracos slightly hard nipples into his mouth and bit the sensitive skin. He slightly sucked it in and when he let it out again it was a nice and shy shade of pink. Like a girls, almost cute, almost innocent and extremely sexy combined with Draco Malfoys soft almost unhearable moans. “ Did you sleep well” Harry almost asked softly, like he would ask his love in the morning after she woke up next to him smiling her soft and sleepy smile after a good nights sleep. He had not seen that in ages. Harry Potter was rock hard. No it wasn’t because of Malfoy. Dracos all too skinny body and whoreish moans did not torn him an. He was a good man, he was a hero. Slap. 

This man in his bed was a traitor, he was a coward, he was weak. Harry was strong, he was in control and Draco Malfoy did definitely not turn on Harry Potter. This was punishment nothing more. This was revenge. “I asked you a question slut.” How dare he did not answer his Master. Draco Malfoy was a useless street hooker, a weak slut. Traitor, Coward – all his fault – he had to pay – Harry would make him pay. “Yes I did.” Slap. How dare he. Harry was furious – no – he was out of his mind. “Master. I am sorry. Yes I did, Master.” Harry made his fingers wander over his newly created artwork of slight bite marks. This wasn’t enough. It wasn’t. He would make him pay. His Fingers found the soft lace of the panties that hid the still soft cock of Draco Malfoy beneath them. Harry had to be inside of him right now. Harry Potter was rock hard. With one motion he ripped his own Pyjama pants down will ripping the lace panties aside. In a split second he was inside his prize. Harry Potter was inside of Draco Malfoy. And it felt so good. He hadn’t fucked anyone for so long. And Draco was tight and warm and made him rock hard and. No - he was not turned on by Draco Malfoy. This was punishment – this was revenge. “Scream for me slut. I want to hear you.” Harry said while fucking into the body beneath him with a brutal pace. He wanted to rip him to pieces. He wanted to hear him scream. Silence.

No more soft moans not even audible breathing. Pure, loud, unbearable silence. Slap. Silence. Pure rage. How dare he not respond to his Master. One hand around his throat and Harry squeezed hard and looked into unresponsive eyes. Like death. “I said scream.” Silence. Slap. Silence. Slap. He felt skin ripping during his brutal pace. Silence. He slapped him harder and harder. Split. The lip cracked slightly drawing just a little blood. Grey unresponsive eyes stared into rage filled green ones. Blank. Harry felt Dracos cock twitching. Slap. Still no sounds came out of the hooker beneath him. It was too much. “Useless slut. Are you enjoying this?” Nothing. Silence. Unbearable silence. Harry could feel Dracos rock hard cock between them. He was not supposed to be enjoying this. This was punishment. Harry babbled furious. “Traitor…Coward…slut…” Harry told him how much he hated Draco, Harry told him what a cheap whore he was for enjoying this. But Draco Malfoy still did not make a sound. Draco Malfoy still was hard. Draco Malfoy still enjoyed this an Draco Malfoy still did not scream for Harry Potter. Crack. It took only one light swing of his wand to break a rip in Malfoys chest. And for the first time for what seemed like hours he heard an ear piercing scream. He saw tears streaming down the beautiful face beneath him. He saw pain in this grey eyes – he saw life in these grey eyes. He came balls deep inside Draco Malfoy.

-

Draco did not feel the familiar feeling of come leaking out when Potters now soft cock slipped out of him. Draco did not ask himself if Potter had used a protection charm. It did not matter. All he felt was pain. His chest felt like it had been ripped apart. His entrance was bleeding, his face was numb but wet. Draco did not know if it was wet from tears or blood or both and he did not care. He just wanted it to stop. “Crucio”. The curse hit him hard. Lightning pain shot through his whole body. He was a mess. Crying, Screaming, babbling for mercy, for forgiveness, for who knows what. A cold hysterical laugh was all he got in return. And then he was alone – alone on the cold empty bed with bloody sheets that felt like heaven just moments, hours, years ago. And he cried curled together like a small ball barley able to breath with his broken rip and sore throat.

-

Harry did not really pay attention to anything that happened next. He had slipped out of the screaming mess beneath him. Pathetic little whore. He told him to shut up but nothing happened. The crutiatus curse did not shut the crying mess on his bed up either. Of course it didn’t – Harry did not really do it to make him stop actually he wanted to make Draco hurt even more but the screams where annoying him, the loud cries and babbling about forgiveness. Like he could ever forgive this little piece of shit. It was funny it was extremely funny. All he could do was laugh like a mad men before he left the babbling mess behind in his room. He had work to do and Draco bloody Malfoy was not going to keep him from his work. Harry wasn’t worried that Draco would try to leave. Where would he go. Harry was everywhere. Harry owned this fucking whole country. Harry was his Master even if Draco would try to leave, the mark would not let him. Draco had signed a contract. He was his. 

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed the breakfast Kreacher made him like every other morning. Afterwards he answered some letters before he made himself presentable with the swing of his wand. He was almost running late for an interview on the radio. And without another thought about Draco he left. After two more interviews with a magazine and the newspaper and a long shopping trip with Hermione Harry went home for a late lunch in the afternoon. Kreacher brought him everything he needed to the big table in the dining hall. Everything was set up but Draco was not there. “Malfoy” Harry was furious. He almost screamed the name. No response. Where was that stupid street hooker.

“Kreacher, where is Malfoy?” Harry asked in a low but dangerous voice.   
“Kreacher don’t know Sir. Kreacher has not seen young Malfoy anywhere around. Kreacher has not seen young Malfoy leave Master Potters chambers.” Harry just sighed annoyed and stood up. “But your food sir. What shall Kreacher do sir.” But Harry did not respond. He slowly walked up the stairs to his chambers trying to control the rage inside of him. When he opened the door he was stunned for a moment. 

The room was slightly dark. No lights where on and the sun was already very low giving not too much light through the one small window. The big king sized bed in the middle of the room was a mess. Bloody sheets surrounded a naked bruised body in the middle of the bed. It looked almost like a child – small and curled up. He heard slow breathing in an uncontrolled irregular pattern. Right Harry had broken Draco’s rib this morning and he forgot to fix it. Regret shot through him for a second when he looked at the broken body before him sleeping but not peacefully like this morning. Pain was painted on Malfoys face. Dried blood mixed with dried tears surrounded his lips. Come and blood leaking out of his ass. Shameless slut didn’t even clean up his mess. Rage shot through him. He deserved this. Harry turned around to leave but somehow he couldn’t. Slowly he walked over to the sleeping figure on the bed and studied him harder. He had to fix this otherwise there could be permanent damage. Harry did not care for Dracos feelings but he had to at least bring him into good shape otherwise he would be useless. With the swing of his wand he healed the broken rib and the teared flesh, the bitemarks and even the older bruises. Afterwards he used a cleaning spell. Draco was still asleep. Face still with a pained look. Potter was annoyed. He woke him up with a hard slap. “Clothes are in the drawers next to your cage. Get dressed and get downstairs. Lunch is waiting for you and I don’t want to ask twice so don’t make me wait any longer.” And with that he left and ordered Kreacher to make him new food immediately as his lunch was cold by now.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco did not know how long he had been lying on the bed crying silently to himself. He had to get up an leave. This was not deal. Potter had promised him a life. By Merlin who was he kidding. He knew from the start that Harry did not offer him anything good. This was an opportunity to start over, this was revenge, it was punishment for his war crimes. Like he hadn’t been punished already, like he didn’t regret almost every single decision he had ever made. But this it was worse than he had expected. He was used to people calling him names after the war. He was used to being around cruel men and women during the war and even before that time. He was used to being afraid of them and he was used to being hurt but never before to this extant. Or maybe he was Draco just didn’t know anymore. Was Potter really treating him more badly than the other death eaters had. Draco remembered trips to muggle family’s to watch them getting tortured before his eyes when he was just a child in order to teach him right from wrong. Draco remembered getting touched by some of his father’s friends in order to teach him not to look so girlish and man up more. Draco remembered nights of being tortured in order to make him a proper man and a leader. At least now he was an adult and he had chosen to go with Potter. This was his choice nobody forced him to be here. Well nobody had forced him to stay with his parents either. Nobody had forced him to become a death eater. Nobody forced him to become a hooker. Draco was going insane. It seemed like nothing was his fault, like he had been forced his whole life and at the same time it seemed like everything was his fault and it was all his free will to make these mistakes. It didn’t make any sense. Especially Potter – he made no sense at all. Wasn’t he supposed to be the good guy, the hero? Where was that hero now? Did the people know about this side of him. Probably. Maybe they just didn’t care or maybe they just didn’t notice. What had happened to that man? How did he become so cruel? He used to be perfect back in school but also at the same time he always had a dark side to him.

Maybe there was no good and bad. Everyone consists of choices some good and some not so good and at one point there is no turning back. Or maybe there is. Isn’t everyone capable of doing good and bad things. Didn’t his mother take him to trips where he had watched her inflict pain on muggles. But also didn’t his mother protect him as good as she could from being tortured. Didn’t his mother once stopped some of the other death eaters from torturing a muggle child because she said it was wrong, it was just a child. She did good, she did bad. Maybe he was the same. Maybe Potter was the same. They all did good and bad things. No Potter only did bad things to Draco. Sectum Sempra, Nasty words in the school halls, hands around his throat while fucking him raw cracking bones and Crucio. No Potter only did bad things to Draco. He had saved him though during the war when everything was in flames, he had testified for him in court via owl, he had let him slept in his bed when he was cold. Malfoy was confused and he hurt so much. Maybe he did deserve this maybe he didn’t at some point Draco stopped wondering whether he deserved this, stopped trying to understand what was happening to him and why and stopped blaming himself or Potter and just drifted off to a uncomfortable sleep.

Draco dreamed of nights of pure horror old and new. About a month ago one customer had been extra cruel. It was a man that Draco seemed to recognize but couldn’t really but together exactly who he was. Draco had learned that the man was a former Hufflepuff who was 3 years older than him, he had occasionally seen him at school. Draco also learned with his face being smashed into the wall while he was fucked at a furious pace and slapped for a hundred times on his rare end that that guy had also lost is younger sister at the war of Hogwarts and of course he blamed Draco for it. They always did. 

Draco dreamed of nights of pure horror old and new. When he was 9 years old his father had taken him to a meeting with friends – all former death eaters. They had teased him for how ‘pretty’ he was. When his father had left to get something they had talked about how Draco would look more like a girl than a boy. Later that night they had put him into a dress of one of their daughters. They were all drunk. They made him dance. They made him cry. It was the first time he had felt the Cruciatus curse. Laughter had filled the air paired with his screams. The pain had been all consuming. Ha had not known what he did wrong he had not known who he was or where or when. All he had known was that he would do anything to make that pain stop and never feel it again. His father had not said a word during all of it. And when they left to get home all he hissed at Draco was “stop acting like a childish girl, men up.” Draco had cried himself to sleep that night and most of the following nights for weeks.

Draco dreamed of nights of pure horror old and new. Misbehavior as a child. Slap. A woman getting sliced open by his aunt Bellatrix. Hands where they shouldn’t be. His failure to properly curse a mudblood. Crucio. A hand crawling up his thigh during home lesson times before Hogwarts by one of his fathers friends. His hair growing longer and men putting bows in them laughing. Voldemort killing a Hogwarts teacher right in front of him. Hostages getting hit by the Cruciatus curse over and over again. Crucio. The Cruciatus curse hitting him for he was not able to identify Harry Potter when he had the chance to give him to the Dark Lord. Harry Potters hands around his throat, Harry Potters cock pounding into him, Harry Potters curse hitting him. Slut, Whore, Traitor, Coward.

Slap. Pain shot through his cheek. A familiar feeling. “Clothes are in the drawers next to your cage. Get dressed and get downstairs. Lunch is waiting for you and I don’t want to ask twice so don’t make me wait any longer.” Potter didn’t even wait for a response before he left the room. Draco tried to stand up slowly he was prepared for the pain in his chest to flash through him like lightning. But it didn’t nothing hurt. He was able to stand up easily. No pain only the slight sting in his cheek from the slap that woke him up. Realization shot through him. Potter must have healed him during his sleep. Why though? Was it regret, concern or just to prevent his property from permanent damage? It didn’t matter. Whatever reasons he had for his actions, Draco would probably never know about them. Draco opened the drawers. They were full of dresses, skirts and lingerie. Of course. For a moment Draco thought about just going downstairs naked but Potter would probably beat him to death for this kind of a rebellion. He sighed and picked out some underwear, a loose oversized pullover and a short skirt paired with long and warm over knee socks. He looked at himself in the mirror. Cozy not Sexy. He liked that look maybe it was even a little cute maybe cute enough that Potter would not punish him for his choice. Cute meant humiliating and that was probably the only reason Potter got these clothes for him, hopefully. It would be much worse if Potter actually was turned on by Draco in these clothes because this meant Draco would have to do his best to always look perfect for Harry in order to keep him satisfied. It meant he could not wear anything the he felt even a little comfortable in because he was a sex object not a person. Maybe he was lucky, maybe Potter was just humiliating him. One last look in the mirror and Draco was rushing downstairs. 

Harry was sitting at the table in the dining hall enjoying a butterbeer with his steak and Potatoes. Draco entered the room silently unsure where to put himself. Last time Potter had made him eat on the floor. But there was a seat prepared at the table. Draco was confused. He had to do something if he didn’t want to get punished. “ Where do you want to have me… Master?” he managed to say. Head bowed, hands behind his back, slightly trembling. “Seriously Malfoy? Are you blind? Now take a seat already you are being ridicules.” Potter didn’t even look up from the letter he was currently studying while eating. “Kreacher send an owl to Hermione we have to discuss this party in person, I am not satisfied with this planning whoever did it was an idiot and I want it dealt with now. I want her to come by later.” Draco just silently took a seat. The table was full with delicious food but Draco wasn’t able to pick anything. This whole situation was insane. Harry acted like nothing had happened before. This was crazy. This was confusing. “ Malfoy what exactly do your think you are doing? The food is not going to eat itself. And don’t tell me you are not hungry. You look starved and I don’t like it. I want you to put on some weight. You look like a corpse and not like a human being. It’s awful and I won’t tolerate it.” That’s when Draco snapped. “Oh I am sorry Potter. I am sorry that I am not sexy enough for you right now and that I am not fitting your perverse beauty standards right now! That didn’t seem to be a problem for you this morning though or was it? You seemed to enjoy my disgusting body quite enough. Or maybe it was that isn’t the problem maybe you just have to torture me a bit to get you in the mood for a nice fuck huh? Didn’t know you were a sadist before though it actually fits. The perfect golden boy and hero of a nation actually gets off on hurting people maybe that’s why you miss the war so much did it give you a hard one seeing all those people around you die Potter or was it…” Pain shot through him. Pure pain. He didn’t even hear Potter say the curse during his little speech. “So now we are getting started aren’t we?” Draco managed to say after he was able to steady himself from the pain. “Are you ready for another round of fucking the cheap street hooker, Potter?” In a mere second Harry was in Dracos face. “ Shut up Malfoy.” Potters wand was only inches from Malfoys face. “Why, whatever you are going to do to me it can’t be worse than what you already did, or worse than what he did or anyone else did or I did so whatever, do your worst Potter if it makes you happy. That’s what I am here for isn’t it? I am going to be your personal punching bag. It doesn’t matter what I do or don’t do you will do whatever you damn well please whenever you are in the mood for it!” Harry didn’t respond. He just stared down at Malfoy who was still sitting in front of an empty plate. 

“Try the chicken.” He said and sat down next to Malfoy. “It is very tender. You would like it.” Draco frowned. “Excuse me, but what? Are you actually insane? That’s it ? That’s the situation right now? You are just going to pretend like nothing happened?” Harry tried to control the rage that started to build up inside of him. It was hard but he managed to steady himself a bit and just took one chicken leg and put it n Malfoys plate. “I didn’t mean you do not fit my personal beauty standards. You look unhealthy and not like yourself. That’s why I want you to put on some weight.” Malfoy laughed dryly but took a bite out of the chicken. “Right and that’s why you make me wear these clothes because they make me look more like myself.” The dark haired wizard smirked. “No that is to make you feel ridiculous after all you told me you dress like this because that is what people want you to wear so I thought I would keep that up for you. After all you are a hooker so maybe it would be easier for you to keep being dressed like one so you don’t loose yourself.” Draco helped himself with some chips and salad while watching Harry closely. He seemed calm but tense. Draco wasn’t sure what he was up to. “ Ok cut the crap now and just tell me what it is you want. You are jumping from being friendly to being cruel and from being disgusted by me to being aroused. After all that happened you can’t tell me you are trying to help me out but if you want to get revenge you are doing a pretty lousy job too. So what exactly is this?” Harry just shrugged. “ I don’t know.” Draco frowned and stopped eating. “ What do you mean you don’t know? Are you fucking with me Potter?” Harry laughed. “Well I kind of did.” Draco growled. “Seriously Malfoy, I don’t know. Yesterday I felt bad for you and I actually wanted to help you. Then you made me so mad and I just wanted to get back at you for being such a brat all the time. It’s an up and down and I seriously lost track of myself most of the time. I don’t enjoy hurting you but I don’t enjoy not hurting you either. I just don’t know what I am doing right know. That’s why I am trying to keep everyone at distance. I don’t want to hurt anybody but that’s what happens to people that are close to me. They get killed or hurt and I can’t protect them I can’t protect anybody. But that’s what people want me to. They want me to be the hero. They want me to be always smiling full of hope talking about making the world a better place and looking forward to the future. But that is not who I am. I killed Voldemort. I am a murderer. I lost almost everybody. And I know it’s not your fault but it’s easier to blame it all on you than blame it on myself. Because I am the weak one. I couldn’t save anyone all I did was hurt and kill and somehow I survived even though I really just wanted to die. I am a pathetic mess that can barely put himself together.” Draco sat in silence listening to the great Harry Potter putting himself down until he couldn’t take it anymore. “ That is not true. You saved me. You could have left me for death in that fire but you didn’t. You could have let me rot in Azkaban for all my crimes but you didn’t. You could have killed me when you got captured in our mansion and you fled with your friends but you didn’t. You saved me for a hundred times and I am sure if you did that to a person you hate you saved the people you love a hundred times more than you did save me Potter.” Harry was stunned. It actually felt could talking to someone. Ginny had begged him to open up to someone but somehow he had been too afraid to open up to anybody about what was going through his mind. And Draco Malfoy actually told him that he was wrong. After all he did just hours ago. After he practically raped him just this morning and tortured him and everything that happened in Hogwarts. How could he not tell Harry that he was pathetic and that he hated him. “ I almost killed you. I almost killed you yesterday and in 6th grade. Draco I raped you this morning. I cursed you, I threated you like a whore.” Draco laughed dryly. “Potter I am a whore. I am a hooker you found in the streets at 4 o’clock in the morning. You can’t really call that rape. You did pay me after all and didn’t I sign a contract for that? And well yeah you almost killed me but you didn’t. And trust me Potter I have been cursed before. And I did bad things too. I broke your nose, I bullied you and you know all the things I did during the war. If you really want to blame someone it shouldn’t be yourself or me or anyone. It was all of us. There isn’t good and bad people. Everyone is capable of doing everything.” Harry looked at Malfoy, stunned. “When did you become so wise? You sound like a Psychologist” The blonde wizard just shrugged. “I had a lot of time to think since you left this morning. It just felt good letting all these thoughts out loud for once. I didn’t really get the chance to talk to anyone in the past 2 years.” Harry wanted to say something but he was searching for the right words. This wasn’t so easy after all.

“Master Potter Sir, Kreacher has informed your friend like you wanted him too. Miss Granger is coming over right now and will be arriving any moment sir.” That caught Harry off guard. “ What? she is on her way? How…” he looked at the time. He had talked to Malfoy for hours. Fuck. “Malfoy could you please go upstairs right now and pretend that you don’t exist? I don’t want to hear a single sound coming out of that room.” Malfoy stared at him for a second. Harrys eyes had darkened again and at that moment he didn’t dare to argue with him. So he just silently rushed out of the room a single tear running down his cheek. What did he expect. Of course that little chitchat had changed nothing. He was still just property for Potter to toss around. Why did it hurt so much? Draco should be used to this by now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite long and also a lot more graphic so beware. It deals with trauma and seriously fucked up shit. Please take it seriously and read the tags. Also there is porn in here somewhere.

After Draco left the room Harry felt bad. Did he really just say that? Pretend you don’t exist. What has he become. 

Memories of horrible times flashed through him. Weeks of being locked in a closet under the stairs only getting food every 3 days for he was not good enough at pretending that he did not exist. It had started early. He remembered being put their when he was still a toddler. Uncle Vernon had given a poker game with friends at his living room and as a punishment he had gagged Harry in the closet for 9 long hours no food, no water, no toilet. He had been bound so he couldn’t trash around either. Because last time when Vernon had friends over Harry got scared alone in the dark for so long that he came out and started to cry. This time Vernon had made sure that he would not get disturbed. 

Memories of horrible times flashed through him. Memories of the night his parents died brought back by the dementors that tortured him in 3rd year. Memories of Cederic Diggory dying, of Sirius dying, of Dumbledore dying, of Dobby dying. Flashbacks of hundreds of people he had seen tortured and killed through Voldemort’s eyes. Almost every night when he went to sleep during school times after 4th year he had wandered into Voldemort’s body during sleep. He had seen him torture children, women, men he had seen him kill hundreds of people and it always felt like he did it. Harry always felt like a murderer. Blood on his hands. Blood of innocent people, of friends, of family.

“Harry are you ok?” Hermione was standing in the doorframe worried look on her face. Harry was trembling, tears where running down his cheeks. He smiled and pointed at a seat for her. “Yeah totally fine. Don’t worry I just got a little carried away by nothing really.” Hermione took a seat but the worried look didn’t really leave her face. “Harry you don’t look fine. This doesn’t look like nothing. What got you carried away?” Harry just shook his head. “I said it’s fine Hermione, leave it for once would you? I am not a child.” His wards sounded harder then he intended them to. He saw the hurt in her eyes when she flinched away. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just I sometimes get carried away by everything that has happened during the war. I can handle it really Hermione. I just need time to calm down afterwards. But I am good now.” Hermione looked at him not truly convinced but let it go for now. She had had a bad feeling about Harry for a while now. It was similar to the time when Harrys mind had wandered off during 5th year when Sirius died and Arthur almost got killed. It started then end it never really stopped until Voldemort was dead. And now it was almost the same. She told Harry once before that he had to keep control over his mind he couldn’t let Voldemort in. But how was she supposed to stop memories to take over. This could be something even worse maybe Harry needed help. But Hermione wasn’t sure yet what she should do about it. Then she saw the plate with food in front of her and frowned. “Harry what do you need two plates of food on it for? What is going on here?” Harry looked like he had been slapped, hard. “Harry I mean it. Tell me this instant. What is going on here?” Harry tried to come up with something, anything. “I mean you were coming over so it made sense to you know… and actually I really wanted to talk to you about the party and..” Hermione hit the table hard. “Don’t you dare lie to me Harry Potter! Do you think I am stupid. There are two plates of food here that clearly have been eaten off. There are two seats prepared at different corners of the table. Clearly there is something on your mind too. And don’t you give me that look, it is not working. You wanted me to come over here to talk and when I come just a little earlier I find this and don’t you tell me you had a friend or a date over or whatever crap you come up with. You wouldn’t seat anyone as far away from you as possible if that was the case! So don’t even try that bullshit with me.” Hermione’s face was bright red. Like it always had been back in school when she had tried to talk some sense into Harry or Ron or both of them. It was almost like it used to be during school.

“Bright as always Granger. I have to say.” Malfoy was standing in the door. A long Cloak he took from Harrys closet covering up his body. “Potter found me on the streets and offered help. Always the concerned golden boy. We got into quite a fight during lunch before Kreacher announced that you were already on your way. So I left to grab my things and get out of here but it seems like you can’t be fooled that easily.” Harry didn’t know what to think should he be thankful or angry. What did Draco think he was doing? Clearly he was not helping. How was he supposed to explain to Hermione that he took in Draco Malfoy after all. A traitor and coward and hooker. Harry Potter was fucked. “Draco Malfoy?” Hermione shot Harry an inscrutable look. “ Harry why exactly were you trying to hide this? And what do you mean he found you in the streets Draco. I am seriously confused.” Harry started to feel very uncomfortable in his body right now. “You know Hermione after all that happened during the war and what… you know … I mean I wasn’t sure how you would react and…” Draco laughed dryly. “ He probably was a little embarrassed because I am a hooker and maybe he did not want to explain why he brought me home.” Hermione was shocked. “Excuse me… what? Are you saying you two are… I mean…” Draco just shook his head and took a seat across from Hermione and Harry. “Not what you think Granger. Potter got lost after some Party in Diagon Alley and didn’t find his hotel but he found me selling myself on the streets and I gave him directions. He didn’t really like how I ended up though and tried to talk to me but I seriously don’t see the point. It’s not his fault after all. It’s just how life is. Once you take the wrong turn there is no going back. No one forced me to do this but there is nothing much really I can do either.” Hermione sat there stunned for a moment. Then she started to slap Harrys arm. “ Harry James Potter! What is wrong with you! Why would you want me to come over to talk about this stupid engagement party when there are real Problems that we have to solve! Are you serious? What is wrong with you!” Harry tried to shield himself. “Hermione please would you stop… Like he Draco said there is nothing much we can do about this and I can handle it..” Hermione kept hitting him. “Oh no! I see how you can handle this! No kidding! This is a mess and I am not leaving this with you! The three of us will have a meeting. I will do research on what to do now and we will discuss this together! Maybe we should ask Ron to … now that would not be helping. Maybe Kingsley or Molly. We need someone with connections and life experience and I need to organize this…” Draco frowned. “Is she always like that? Granger listen I appreciate it, really but I don’t want some sick trials again with people telling me what I have to do with my life. It is only 3 more years of probation after that I get my magic back and can finally get back to a normal life as well so thank you very much but I can handle the situation myself. I am a grown men and I have been fine for the last two years on my own. So thank you very much and as I told Potter before. No help needed.” Hermione’s lip started to tremble in frustration. “Harry. Did you know about this? Say something we have to do something.” Draco just shook his head. “ No you don’t. We never were friends so seriously just stay out of it.” Harry stood up. “Hermione maybe we should reschedule. I will talk to Draco and maybe we can find a solution after everything calmed down but I think it would be best if nobody pressured anyone into doing what they don’t want wouldn’t you agree. I think we should slow down a bit.” Hermione just sighed. “ Fine. But under protest. This is not over, and there will be a lot of explaining. I am going to research our options here and I will owl you Harry.” Harry just nodded and showed her out a little frustrated. When Hermione had left he came back to Draco furiously. 

A hard slap was the first thing Draco felt when Potter came back. Then he was shoved against the wall. “ What were you thinking? Are you trying to upset me that much? Didn’t I tell you to wait for me upstairs? Can’t you even follow orders properly you useless slut? That must be why your side lost the war apparently Voldemort wasn’t so good at leading. You can’t even follow simple directions stupid whore!” Draco pushed Harry off of him. Furious himself. “Sorry Potter. That I wasn’t good at pretending that I don’t exist. Whatever that kind of a bullshit order that was. Maybe my presence is just too strong to ignore it! And by the way I think you forgot a thank you in between those insults!” Harry laughed dryly and pushed Malfoy hard against the wall again. “ Really? What should I thank you for? Thank you that you got me in this stupid situation with Hermione. Thank you that she is going to get on my nerves now about you. Thank you that she now knows that you are here with me, that I have to find explanations for that. Thank you for what exactly Malfoy?” The blond haired man shook his head in frustration. “Are you really that blind Potter? I just saved your sorry ass. Would you have liked it better if she knew what really happened. Miss super clever over there would have digged up everything and you know that. Would you rather have a discussion with her whether she agreed if you have fucked me properly and hard enough or if the unforgivable curse that you threw at me was performed perfectly enough. She would probably have a strong opinion about some of you sadistic character twists. “ Harry was breathing heavily. He pointed his wand at Draco who prepared for the pain. “So why didn’t you?” Draco opened his eyes. He didn’t even remembered closing them when he prepared for the curse to hit him. “What?” Harry dropped his hand with the wand slowly and sighed. “ Why didn’t you tell her what really happened. Why did you cover for me. I don’t get it. I did these horrible things to you. I just treated you like shit for two days straight. Why didn’t you tell her that?” Draco looked at Potter for a moment. “I am not sure. Maybe because I think you are just as broken as I am. I saw you sitting at the table crying to yourself. You are going through some stuff too. Maybe it was because I somehow feel like I deserve to be punished, that it isn’t your fault but mine.” Dracos voice started to crack a little and it trembled slightly with his next words. Opening up seemed like the only option he had now if he wanted to fix things but it felt like it was impossible. “And maybe because you were my idol, my hero in school. I was always jealous of you. Your friends your popularity. The love everyone had for you. Since first grade until someday understood that I might have a slight crush on you as well maybe that’s why…” Slap. Harry pushed him hard against the wall again. “I hate you, Malfoy. I despise you. I …” Draco kissed him. Easy as that. It took him everything to do that. And Harry Potter actually kissed him back.

Harry Potter was so utterly confused. The dark haired wizard could not quite understand what Draco was saying. He was hurt because Draco had spied on him while he cried. He was angry because Malfoy had saw him being weak. He was confused because Malfoy just said that he had been jealous of him, that he actually thought of him as a hero. And he was really shocked by the discovery that Draco Malfoy might had have a crush on Harry Potter. He wanted Malfoy to shut up. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to push him away. He wanted to kiss him back so badly when he felt Malfoys lips on his. He wanted to push him harder against the wall and fuck into him. Harry Potter was so utterly confused. 

He broke the kiss gasping for air. It had been a long and wild kiss almost like they were eating each other - two starving men unsure how to survive. Harry looked at Draco. He saw lust in his grey eyes but something else too, fear maybe confusion maybe sadness. Harry just stood there still, motionless. He had been obsessed with Draco. It had started in 6th year. Harry had told himself a hundred times that it had only been because he knew that Draco was planning something but all his friends had been worried. Harry had pretty much stalked Draco. And his mind had wandered off to images of the blonde haired boy more than once when he had been lying in bed during that time. Harry did not know what he was feeling. Was it hate, was it love was it both. No he hated Malfoy. He loved Ginny. He liked girls. He didn’t like Draco. He hated Malfoy. Harry Potter had always hated Draco Malfoy. Sectum Sempra, he almost killed the man before him. Harry had been obsessed with Draco being a death eater and not the boy himself. He had followed him around to find out what he was up to . He had thought of him in bed because he couldn’t let the topic go. He loved Ginny. Ginny who had been like a sister to him. Ginny with her warm smile who always felt like family. Ginny whose brother was dead. Because of Voldemort, because of the death eaters, because of Malfoy. 

“Crucio.” The curse hit Malfoy by surprise. “Don’t you dare ever do that again.” Harry spat at him. The dark haired man grabbed Malfoy by his collar and lifted him up after he had fallen to the ground when he got hit by the pain. He dragged the trembling mess with him downstairs to his dungeons. The ones he had Kreacher get updated for his purposes. He would put them to good use now. Potter chained Malfoy to the wall shaking a bit himself. He was furious. He was pained. He was afraid. He was confused. And someone would have to pay for that. 

“Please… Harry…” Crucio. Harry didn’t say it this time, with a swing of his wand he had the blond wizard in front of him screaming and trembling again. Blood was dripping from his plush lips where Draco bit them to endure the pain. “ Don’t you dare call me by my name. As I told you before Malfoy. I am you master now. You are to call me Sir or Master and nothing else. You disrespectful little shit.” Harry ripped of the cloak that Malfoy was wearing. Ripping the fabric slightly while doing it. “ You don’t steal from me.” Slap. “You don’t spy on me.” Slap. “You don’t pity me.” Slap. “I am in control here. I am your master now. You are a whore, a traitor, a coward. And you are going to pay for everything that you did.” Draco spit blood on the floor and grinned with bloody lips at Harry. “ Yes, my lord.” And his world went black. Harry had knocked him out good with one brutal punch. If Harry learned something while he had lived with his muggle family it was how to hit someone right. He had learned that first hand.

The memories came back in flashes while Harry gathered the devices he was going to use on the unconscious body hanging limp from the wall. Harry on his knees begging for the pain to stop. Slap. Harry crying on the floor unsure what he even did wrong. Slap. Harry coughing blood on the clean carpet. Slap. He had been Dudleys punchingbag since he could remember and Vernon’s too. His aunt had never laid hands on my. She just tortured him with words about how he was a sick and abnormal. It had been almost as bad, sometimes even worse than the constant beatings. Harry couldn’t remember how many times his aunt had actually had to drive him to a hospital due to inner bleeding and broken bones when he had “fallen over his own legs” down the stairs again. Harry couldn’t actually remember how many nights he had cried himself to sleep scared and alone with his demons in the dark and too cramped cupboard that he had called a home. What he did remember was how they did it. What he did remember was what hurt the most. What he did remember was how to burn skin with an iron rod from the fireplace without causing permanent damage to show on the skin but enough to burn and hurt for hours, days and weeks until it properly heals. With all of this firsthand experience Harry definitely knew how to wake Draco up in the most painful way. 

-

Hot burning pain shot through his body. Draco did not know where he was. His hip was burning. He tried to get away from the pain but he wasn’t able to move. He was bound, no he was chained to a wall. Right. His eyes had to get used to the light that was shining all too bright compared to the embracing darkness from before. Draco squirmed and screamed. He cried and struggled with all his mind. He had never felt pain like this before. This was something new that he couldn’t name yet. His eyes found Harrys. A green burning glow that looked almost soulless. And in these green orbs, these green deep fields of pain he saw a reflection of himself. Dracos gaze wandered down his body to his hip bones. All his clothes he had worn before were laying beneath him a mess of ripped fabrics undefinable of what they had been before. Steaming iron was pressed onto his right hip bone and with an unsatisfying sizzling sound it exposed a horrible picture. Draco almost had to gag when a wave of a scent like from a barbeque reached his nostrils. This wasn’t some delicious food, like an oven roast for Christmas. This was his burning skin. His eyes began to water when he finally was able to put together the letters that had been burned into his sensitive skin slightly above his cock on the right side of his hip. PROPERTY. 

The smell of burning flesh, the sizzling sound of the burning iron - it brought back childhood memories for Harry. It had all started with an iron rod from the fireplace. Vernon had experimented with it on Harry as a punishment when he was around 7 years old. The first time it had happened they had told the doctor that Harry had played with it and burned himself and when they found out how ‘fast’ it healed they had done it to him over and over and over again. As he had turned older the iron rod had yield to iron letters burned into his skin over and over and over again. FREAK.

The smell of burning flesh, the sizzling sound of the burning iron - it brought back childhood memories for Harry. It reminded him of home and of happy times. Over the years he had learned to love the smell and the sound and right know he could almost feel the burning sensation of hot iron being pressed into soft skin and being ripped back out. Because what always followed the pure agony was caring, soft hands that tended his wounds and a welcoming brake from all the pain and the hurt. Harrys happiest childhood memories were linked with that smell, that sound and that feeling. I smile of pure joy was painted on his face while the face of a certain blonde young man was painted with pure horror. Draco felt like he would fall apart. He had never seen Harry Potter look more delighted and he had never felt more pain than he did right now. The Cruciatus curse was nothing compared to this. How could he enjoy his pain so much, how could have Draco been so mistaken about Harry’s character. 

Draco was a crying and screaming mess by now hanging in his iron cuffs that were the only thing that hold him up straight. Harry just laughed when he tenderly let his fingers wander over the letters. “ Oh we haven’t even started Draco. Look at you. These letters suit you so well. Such a nice color against your fair skin. What a beautiful piece of art. I will paint you with so many more colors until you are one wonderful artwork itself and not the useless disgusting Freak that you are now. I will break you into pieces and build you all up new and pretty. I will fix you Draco. This will only make you stronger and you will never be weak again.” Draco wanted to scream, he wanted to say something but he was to exhausted to form words. All he could do was whimper and shake his head weakly, tears running down his cheeks. “Poor Baby…” Harry sayed while he still caressed Dracos burnt hip, his thigh and then his cheek, wiping away the tears. “You will feel so much better soon I promise. When I am done with you, you will love this as much as I do. Don’t worry… the pain will go, the words will fade and we can start all over again on a new and blank canvas.”

Draco kept shaking his head weakly new tears forming in the corners of his eyes when soft lips tenderly brushed his. Harry Potter kissed Draco Malfoy sweetly tongue slipping shyly into his mouth and even though he didn’t want to Draco kissed him back. He couldn’t let the sweetness slip away from him, the soothing tender touch was the only thing that kept him sane in that brief moment. When the kiss ended the cozy feeling ended to and turned into pain again. Soft hands that had caressed his face moments ago now attacked his chest and stomach with forceful blows. Pain shot through Dracos whole body. He couldn’t breathe when all the air was knocked out of his body with one brutal punch. He couldn’t see, couldn’t scream, couldn’t do anything except for feeling the consuming pain. Harry painted Dracos body in blue, green and purple bruises. Harry painted Dracos face with a beautiful shining red. Split lips, welts and cuts where his skin cracked from hard slaps. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Draco was already fainting into the welcoming black again but before it could consume him into a tender hug of nothingness ice cold water pulled him back to reality. Harry threw buckets of water over Dracos body until the man before him was shivering like crazy, almost freezing in the cold dungeon before he dunked Dracos head under water in one of the buckets. Harry hold him still until Dracos body finally surrendered and fell limp. Passing out for the second time that evening. But the welcoming break for Draco didn’t take too long as Harry brought him back with the help of a leather belt. When he was done hitting every free spot he could find on Dracos body he took a step back to admire his master piece. 

Draco didn’t cry anymore, he didn’t shiver nor did he whimper. He just wanted it to end. Harry couldn’t stop staring at this wonderful painting. He took a step closer and felt this perfection with his bare hands. Slowly he let his hands explore the body before him. The dark haired man licked his lips, tasting blood on them. He looked down on himself. Small drops of blood stained his clothes all over. Harry took in his rock hard member through his all too tight jeans. Slowly he dropped his clothes, never stopping to tenderly caress Dracos abused body. Draco didn’t see any of this. His teary eyes stared blankly down onto the blurred grey stone floor sprinkled with the remains of his clothes. Draco didn’t feel the tender touch on his burning skin. His whole body felt numb. But Draco suddenly did feel the big cock filling him up from inside and he did see the lust in those green eyes when Potter set for an almost tender pace, fucking him dry yet again.

It almost felt good. Harry did hit Dracos prostate once in a while. And he moaned in such a seductive way, like Draco was the best feeling in the whole world. But he hurt so bad. Dracos cock somehow managed to get semi hard and when Harry felt the almost unnoticeable twitching he snapped a little. His hand grabbed Dracos member forcefully. “ You are such a sick slut Malfoy. After all this you are still enjoying this you whore.” Harry almost brutally massaged Dracos cock and somhow brought him to full erection. “You are such a masochist little slut. Is it because you love my you sick little fag? Do you enjoy getting fucked by your hero like the cheap whore that you are?” With one hand he slapped Dracos face hard while he set for a more brutal pace. With his other hand he kept getting Draco off. “No…” Tears streamed down Dracos face again and Harry licked them away coming inside of Draco while still pumping his cock with one hand. “No? Then why are you rock hard huh? Dirty lying slut. You enjoy this. You want this. You offer yourself for a living what kind of a cheap dirty freak does that huh?” Harry slipped out off Dracos ass, cum and blood trickling out of Malfoy slowly. The dark haired wizard slowly let go of Dracos member and took a step back looking at Draco. “Slut” he just said. Draco listened to the footsteps getting softer and the louder again. He felt something hard enter him from behind fucking in and out of him like Potter just did moments ago. “What you never used this on yourself? Oh right I forgot you don’t really have that many muggle things around in the wizarding world.” Potter laughed lowly while fucking the hard object in and out of Draco shifting the leaking cum mixed with blood around in Dracos hole. With his free hand Harry grabbed Dracos still mainly hard cock again pumping it like a mad man. “Don’t you want to come for your master, pet?” Draco couldn’t say anything couldn’t cry anymore he was exhausted. He couldn’t even shake his head anymore. He just wanted it the end. The pleasure that was starting to build up in him wasn’t his. He didn’t want it. It just consumed him. Then his whole body started to vibrate in uncontrollable pleasure that exploded inside of him, hitting his prostate over and over again. And Potters hand pumping his dick faster and faster until he came all over himself and Potters hand. It was almost painful. The vibration stopped but the large object filling him stayed in place keeping the cum from leaking out. “It’s a vibrating plug, very useful object for this kind of business. I thought a hooker with have experience with these kind of toys.” Harry let go from Dracos now limb member and put his fingers to Dracos mouth. “Lick them clean slut” Draco just did like he was told he wasn’t strong enough to fight anymore. 

Harry cleaned himself with a swing of his wand then he turned around to Draco. He looked him over once more before he unchained him from the wall. Draco just dropped to the ground nothing holding him up any longer. Harry carefully started to wash him clean with warm water. He left the plug were it was though. Afterwards he took one of the chains on the ground and connected it to Dracos ankle. “I hope this teached you a lesson, you will stay down here for your behavior and maybe tomorrow you will get the chance of showing me how to behave correctly around your master.” Draco chuckled slightly almost too quiet to be heard. “ You know you actually remind me of someone. He loved to inflict pain on his subjects as well.” Harry laughed dryly. “You think that was painful Malfoy? You have no idea what pain really means. I crack at the slightest little tease, coward. You haven’t even started to feel real pain.” Draco slowly took all the strength he had left together to form the next words with the raspy voice that was almost to silent to be understood due to the constant screaming. “Oh I do know pain. I have known it for a lifetime. But this was something new, something I haven’t felt before but in the end pain is pain. It might have felt unbearable during the time it was inflicted but afterwards it is all the same.” Harry was getting angry again. “You really think you know what it means to feel pain all your life? You lowlife traitor, you useless coward? You have no idea your just a spoiled brat that maybe got a slap on his pampered butt once in a while you have no idea what it means to feel a lifetime of pain!” Harry was outrageous. He was so insanely mad that he used Legilimency on Draco to mock him with what the spoiled brat thought had been a lifetime of pain. Draco tried to stop Harry from entering his memories with Occlumency but it just didn’t work, he was too exhausted to do anything about it. Harry saw and felt the horrors that had accompanied Draco through his life and the war. He saw all the unbearable things that had happened to him in flashes, they rained down on him and Harry couldn’t really control them. Slowly he began to truly understand what made Draco into the man that was lying before him, the boy he had known in school. A boy that had just tried to survive the torture that his life had been like he did himself. What Harry thought had been Arrogance was the mask a broken boy had worn to never been called weak again. What Harry thought had been Cruelty had been a child’s only option to defend himself. What Harry thought had been the acts of a coward and traitor had been small attempts to actually do the right thing. Harry saw how Draco had rebelled against his families believes and how he paid for it. Harry saw how Draco tried to protect Harry from being exposed and how he got tortured for it. Harry saw so many things he didn’t know about Draco Malfoy until Draco gained back a little strength and control over his mind back and threw Harry out of his memories.

“Draco…” Malfoy cut him off right away. “Spare me Potter. You think you are so high above all of us. You had it hard because mommy and daddy got killed? You didn’t even know them. You lost friends during the war? You’re not the only one: Everyone did. You think that was hard? You think that was pain? You’re telling me I don’t know what a lifetime of pain is. You didn’t even know anything about the wizarding world for years being save in you little loving muggle family, away from all the pain and the war and the horror!” Tears welled up in Dracos eyes. He had enough. Not being able to defend his body was one thing but his mind was his. His aunt had trained him years in Occlumency and he had promised himself that no-one would ever attack him there. His mind had been his save place and Harry Potter had even taken that from him. He wanted Potter to feel the same humiliation that he just felt. He wanted to force Potter to go through his worst memories like he just had to. Clearly Potter had never felt pain like Draco did. Draco deserved at least this one outmatch over Potter. Golden Potter with his perfect life and perfect friends and perfect everything who always hid behind the excuse that his life was so bad because Voldemort killed his parents, always bettering Draco in everything. He had enough just this once he wanted to be better in something. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing that his life was far worse than the one of goldy golden Potter and he wanted to humiliate him and rub it in his face. And somehow with all that emotion Draco had managed to break through Harrys light barrier around his mind. After all Harry was never really good at Occlumency. Of course he had trained with Snape but that was years ago and he wasn’t really good at it at that time either. Draco saw and felt the horrors that had accompanied Harry through his life and the war as well. The traumatical abuse and torture of a young child by his own family. The loss of so many off his friends. The horrors he had seen through Voldemorts eyes. Slowly he began to truly understand what made Harry into the man that was standing before him, the boy he had known in school. A boy that had just tried to survive the torture that his life had been like he did himself. What Draco thought had been Arrogance was the mask a broken boy had worn to never been called weak again. What Draco thought had been Cruelty had been a child’s only option to defend himself. What Draco thought had been the acts of a fool had been attempts to save the friends and family he had left. Draco saw how Harry had rebelled against the dark lord and how he paid for it with so many of his friends and family. Draco saw how Harry cast a spell he didn’t know in anger, Sectum Sempra, and felt his pain when he didn’t know how to take it back or how to top it to save Draco. Draco saw how Harry got tortured so many times over the years, how he got treated by the people around him, how he lost almost everything but never stopped fighting and he saw how Harry felt like he was a murderer like he got the impression that all the blood was on his own hands. Draco saw so many things he didn’t know about Harry Potter and he couldn’t take it any longer and left the mind of the broken man before him. Realization shot through both of them. They both were broken. They both were branded by darkness. Thy both needed help.


End file.
